


Falling In Love

by lovewillcomeandfindme



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewillcomeandfindme/pseuds/lovewillcomeandfindme
Summary: Love was hard for Wayne, but Donny and Julia made it seem easy





	Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted sad Wayne, enjoy!

Watching Donny and Julia fall in love was hard. It hurt, seeing the beginning of something so sweet and pure, even though he knew it wasn't ideal for either of them. Their love wasn't born of sweet gestures, they didn't start off as high school sweethearts. They had both lost love- Even if Donny didn't say anything about it, it was plain in the way he talked. Donny had been in love with Michael Trojan, in one way or another. Donny had been as affected by losing Michael as Julia was, but... It seemed Julia was recovering faster. 

This made sense, in Wayne's mind, as Donny's guilt seemed to grow with every breath he took, and doubled every time he looked at Julia. Yet the two of them were still falling deeper in love with every late night writing. They fought plenty, but things seemed to work out quickly enough. 

Now, that was something Wayne wished he could learn from them. They didn't even know they were in love, and they were more successful than Wayne and Anna. Donny made a mistake and Julia would accept it and it worked out. If Wayne made a mistake- Said the wrong thing, made the wrong sandwich, got lost in his routine- Anna couldn't seem to forgive. He could remember before the war, unlike his friend, and... He knew he wasn't the same, but he didn't think she was so easy to anger before. 

Wayne could feel the resentment his wife had for him, and God he wished he could fix it. He just wanted to fix something, and make it all right again- He never wanted his wife to hate him. He didn't want to lose her, or the kids. With every single attempt he made to just make things better, she seemed to get more upset. 

He was trying dammit! He was breaking his schedule this second- He was supposed to be going home right now, to see the kids before Anna sent them to bed, but here he was, at the bar after his gig, trying to get the bar clean to make up for his 'lack of a real job'. She hated the band, and he would be damned if he brought the kids to a rehearsal one day. 

It... It hurt Wayne more than he'd ever admit, and seeing Donny and Julia huddled together next to the piano made his heart ache. They were so happy. Wayne could remember the feeling as clear as he could remember his first time playing the trombone. He knew he loved her after a few weeks of knowing her. He had been so sure that she was the one, and he had been overjoyed when she didn't laugh at him, a scrawny kid who played the trombone and paid too much attention to his grades to avoid getting stuffed into a locker, asking her out. She was- Is- beautiful, with a smile that could chase away the clouds and make his day better in a split second. 

He missed that smile. He hadn't seen it since the day he had left for basics, and even then it was tearful and sad. He hadn't even gotten it when he returned home. No one was there at the train station to get him, and he had been okay with that- They might have been busy. He had gotten home, his mind buzzing as he saw his home, the slightly overgrown grass and chipped paint on the mailbox nearly making him twitch. But when he walked in the door- For a moment, everything was okay, and he felt like he was finally safe. 

He had called for the kids and nearly cried when he heard them running, their loud voices clear in his ears- He had worried he'd never get to hear them talk- and he had even managed to catch his babies as they ran into him, pulling them into a hug that he never wanted to let them out of. 

Then he heard heels clicking as they walked out of the kitchen to the front door, and he remembered his heart nearly stopping as he saw her, as beautiful as the day he left. She hadn't been smiling though, not really. It had been a tight smile, one that felt cold and fake. It had confused him, but by now it was normal. 

Hell, Wayne was lucky to get that smile now, and it was exclusively in front of the kids. She barely tolerated him, and he knew it was only a matter of time until she was done. He just hoped the kids would be okay, even though they would probably be better off without him. 

He wished love were as easy as it seemed.


End file.
